In Loving Memory
by Zed-sama
Summary: Two little words: WATCH OUT! This has Kai, yaoi, angst, drug abuse, prostitution, implied paedophilia . . . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ch 3 now up! Find out who rescued our beloved Kai and what Kai thinks about it!
1. Prologue: How To Say I Love You

****

In Loving Memory

By Zed  
  


****

WARNINGS: Yaoi. Angst. Coarse language. Anything else would spoil the story. 

****

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or any of the characters. I'm just a high school student and therefore berefit of anything of monetary value that would make suing me a worth while endeavour, so don't sue me unless you like Tom Cruise posters and sketch books of bad manga style art. Please do not sue me even if you do like these things, because that would make you a sad little man or womyn, and earn you the unremitting wrath of fanfiction writers everywhere. 

****

AN: As they ARE living in Japan, characters are introduced Japanese style, with family name first. Will be updated when my muse boots my off my lazy arse. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism will be thought about. Flames will be laughed at. Have a nice day. ^_^  


****

In Loving Memory

By Zed  
  


PROLOGUE: How To Say I Love You  


Everyone is dressed in black, and very solemn. I find this ironic, considering his sunny personality. The coffin, too, looks far too cold and depressing for someone so bright and passionate about life. The droning voice of the priest invokes the blessing of his soul as the fire licks at his funeral pyre. 

There's more than a hundred people here, a testement to Rei's cheerful nature and friendliness: people I don't know, whole Beyblading teams and people from the Beyblading world have come to show their respect. I can see his old teammates, the Kibazoku, among mourners from his villiage. Mao is weeping openly, and Rai has silent tears running down his cheeks. To my left, Max stands with his mother and father and the All Stars, and with them are Takao and his father and grandfather. To my right are the Majestics, and even the Dark Bladers are here, shrouded in black and uncommonly peaceable. 

He could have had any of them . . . and yet, he chose me. 

Those beautiful golden eyes saw past the facade I'd built around myself, and he reached through my icy defences and showed me what it was like to be loved and how to love in return. We became closer in more than just a physical sense. Then, one frosty night in Kyoto, when he gently erased the last of the barriers between us, we soared beyond time and space to a dimension that was purely our own, where our souls united, and we were complete. 

And how did I repay him for his priceless compassion? 

I killed him.


	2. Loneliness

Don't own, don't sue. Kapeesh? 

Let's hear it for the end of Yr 12 and the power of MILO! * thunderous silence* 

^_^o

Well, anyways, to all my dear reviewers ( and anyone else who read the prologue but thought it wasn't worth reviewing ~ I understand completely x.X ):

A mere 8 months after starting this fic, I have FINALLY got my act together long enough to write a first chapter that I feel suits what I want to say. Thankyou for bearing with me and my lazy arse muse ^_^ This chapter is for you.

In Loving Memory 

By Zed-sama

CHAPTER 1: Loneliness

_The apartment is so cold and lifeless without him. The bed he lies in seems empty, devoid of his comforting warmth . . . an agonizing reminder of what has been, and what he has destroyed._

_Not that they will admit it. They tell him they don't blame him, that it's not his fault. But he knows the truth. _It _is_ my fault. I killed him. I –__

Stop it!_ part of him screams. _Don't remember, don't remember the pain. Don't think about it! 

Why bother?_ another part of him argues. _You killed him. You can't deny it. You killed the only part of your life that made it worth living. You killed the one you'd sworn to protect. You don't deserve to be happy. 

_With a sobbing sigh__, he buries his face in the blue shirt and inhales deeply, closing his eyes as the familiar comforting scent of his lover washes through his senses. For a single, precious moment, he can pretend that he is not dead, and it's all some horrible dream. _

But the moment soon passes. Abandoned on his island of broken dreams, he surrenders himself to the tears of grief and desperate loneliness, sobbing his lover's name into the unforgiving darkness. 

_" Rei – oh God, Rei – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . . Rei . . . "_

*~*~*

" Hiwatari? Kai Hiwatari? " Kai stirred and opened his eyes fractionally, the acid taste of bile in his mouth. The familiar craving gnawed relentlessly at his mind, demanding relief. He coughed, wishing that his headache would ease so that he could think. Damn, his chest hurt! But if he could just do a job, he'd be able to get more. Do the job, get the crack. That's all that mattered now. 

Sluggishly, he lifted his gaze. The voice that had disturbed his doze belonged to a young man with violet hair and a sharp, eagle like face. 

" It IS you! " The voice sounded shocked and amazed. Kai vaguely recalled having seen him somewhere before. Probably a former job, back for more. He knew he was a favourite among the city's paedophiles. His body was not yet ruined by age or over-use, and his short time on the streets had not completely destroyed his looks. True, he'd lost a lot of weight and his hair was matted with filth, but they didn't care. To them, he was just another junkie for sale.  

The stranger's hands were running over his face. " 1000en, pal, " Kai slurred, pushing the hands away. " Pay first, play later. "

The young man made a horrified sound. " Hiwatari, you don't . . .! "

" Pay first, play later, " repeated Kai unsteadily, slowly unfurling his legs and wincing as the sore muscles cramped from spending so long tucked against his aching chest. Coughing again, he made a shaky attempt to get to his feet, wobbled dangerously and tottered forward to collapse over the stranger's shoulder. 

The other steadied him by placing one arm around Kai's gaunt shoulders. " I don't want to 'play' with you, Hiwatari. Come on, you need to see a doctor. " That said, the young man placed the dual-tone haired boy's arm around his own shoulders and, wrapping an arm firmly around Kai's torso, lifted him to his feet.

The words didn't register in Kai's drug-addled brain. He thought that he was being taken advantage of – that the guy was taking him to some place to fuck his brains out and leave him there as easy pickings for other street crawlers. His indignant snarls quickly deteriorated into a coughing fit as he struggled. If he allowed this bastard to fuck him without paying first, others were sure to follow. And, being aware of his popularity among men who roamed the streets, Kai knew that he must avoid a reputation like that at all costs. 

Unfortunately, the other man was easily too strong for him, and Kai was forced to submit ungraciously to being half-dragged, half-carried down the street. _Fuck it,_ he thought bitterly, _I'll just steal the fucker's wallet._ He smirked a bit to himself, then coughed. Dammit, why did he have a fucking cold in the middle of summer? 

The young man was speaking to him again, " Kai! Kai, are you all right? "

Kai merely groaned in response. His headache had become a blinding agony that flared with every movement, and his stomach was clamouring for food. He hadn't eaten since . . . well, since he'd been to Touya's two days ago. Since then he'd been wrapped in the little protective bubble that crack provided, where nothing mattered because nothing was real. 

Through his daze, Kai realised they had stopped. He glanced around and saw that the stranger had lead him to a limousine parked at the curb. He balked violently as the driver opened the door, fear racing through him and lending him strength. No matter what, he couldn't get in that car! 

He struck out blindly with a fist, clawing and biting at his captor in effort to free himself and get away from the limousine's yawning entrance. The stranger fended off his attacks, and after a few moments of futile coercing, simply picked Kai up like a doll and stepped into the limousine. The chauffeur slammed the door behind them, sealing off Kai's escape route.  

Inside the vehicle, Kai sat frozen in terror on the stranger's lap, his breath fast and uneven. He shut his eyes fiercely and gripped the leg of his pants until his knuckles turned deathly white. As the limousine's engine shuddered to life, he cried out hoarsely and scrambled for a hold on something secure, his fingers clutching frenziedly at the front of the stranger's shirt. 

The eagle-faced man talked to him in soft, soothing tones for the entire journey, one hand gently massaging circles on the distressed boy's back. Reeling from pain and shock, Kai barely heard a word. His stomach lurched with each turn, and twice they had to stop so that he could be sick on the street. The second time, his stomach was so empty that he simply dry retched, his throat tearing with the strain of his heaving gut. 

When the limousine pulled up at the hospital, Kai was barely conscious. He groaned loudly as he felt arms slip beneath his knees and around his shoulders, lifting him from the backseat of the vehicle and carrying him into the building. Always, the low voice of the young man murmuring encouragement and reassurances in his ear. 

The doors to the emergency ward hissed open and Kai was temporarily blinded by the bright lights. Reflexively, his hands flew to his eyes.

A bright, hypnotising light . . . trapped in its intense beam . . . unable to move . . . Rei screaming . . .

Kai screamed in utter terror and thrashed in the arms that carried him. " Get away from me! " he shrieked, blind with panic, " Get off! I'll kill you! "

People came from all directions, yelling, gesturing, touching him. Lights swirled, faced blurred, sounds churned into a sensory overload. It was too much. He fainted.  

*~*~*

Z: Well? WELL?! What did you think??? I know it's short, but this is a sort of background chapter, so you know WHY Kai will do the things he does in future chapters. Reviews will encourage me to get the next one out faster than this one! 

Rei: I'm not really dead, am I?

Z: No, Rei-chan. For the sole purpose of cause Kai uber-angst in this fic, you had to be taken permanently out of it.

Rei: Oh . . . ok then . . . * wanders away sucking on a candy cane *


	3. Beginnings

Heya everyone!

Firstly I would like to apologies for how friggin' slowly this fic is coming along. It is NOT a writer-friendly fic at all. Sometimes it seems like I have to fight for the words. However, I think that after the next few chapters things will move along much faster. 

Secondly, I have done my best to research and accurately portray the life of a drug addict in Japan. As you can guess, info on this is not freely forthcoming! Somehow my Japanese friends and teachers don't want to talk about it very much. Fair enough. It's not like I go around telling everyone about Australia's drug problems – lord know there's a big one . So while the actual COUNTRY'S details may not be the same, the hardships of a drug addict are all true. 

Thirdly, for some reason ff.net is totally refusing to upload my fics properly even though it looks fine in the preview. I am very sorry about this and I am trying to fix it.

Last but certainly not least, thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all =^.^= 

CHAPTER 2: Beginnings

_The bar is dim and reeks of stale cigarette smoke. He's been coming to this place for a while now, nursing his broken heart with the cheap but plentiful beer. The alcohol clouds his mind, softening his anguish, shielding him from the painful reality that is his miserable life._

_ Slumped at the bar, he drowns his umpteenth drink and motions for another. The bar tender knows he's not old enough, but as long as he's got the cash, the beer will keep flowing._

_Someone pulls up a seat beside him. As he fumbles in his pocket for change, the stranger slaps a handful of coins on the table and says, " I'll get that. "_

_He's so drunk he doesn't notice the tiny pill as skilful fingers slip it into the frothy amber liquid as the stranger drags the glass toward him. Nodding his thanks, he takes a swig, not noticing the way the stranger's eyes run appreciatively up and down his body. _

_" So, do you come here often? " _

*~*~*

An anguished scream erupted from room 118, punctuated by a heavy bang. The threats and pleas that followed trailed into incoherent sobs, and finally petered out all together. One or two moments of anxious silence, then the cycle began again, the scream a little more desperate, the threats a little more vicious. 

The doctors and nurses took no notice as they scurried from room to room, for they were used to this kind of thing. Within days of arriving at Ward 16, the detox clinic, you either got used to the constant screaming or ran to the ward supervisor screaming for a transfer.

In the staff lounge, Robert cradled his head in his hands, out of his depth and knowing it. He wasn't used to unbridled chaos such as he'd seen in the last few hours. The sedative had finally worn off and Kai was experiencing the full force of his withdrawal symptoms, along with almost a dozen other patients, and the ward's corridors rang with their dreadful cries. The doctor had explained that all heroin users went through the same thing – goose flesh, uncontrollable shaking, vomiting, diarrhoea, among other things – but that didn't make it much easier to bare Kai's suffering, especially when the Russian's screams broke off into great wheezing coughs. 

The night warden had taken pity on the German and brought him to the staff lounge where he could get a little respite from the ward's commotion. " Nights are always the worst, " she'd told him with a rueful smile as she made him a cup of coffee, " It's the time they'd usually be getting their next fix, especially the club addicts. " Then she'd disappeared back to her duties, leaving Robert to contemplate his thoughts in relative peace.

When he'd found Kai, he'd been shocked to say the least. He had been on his way back to the hotel from dinner with a family friend, and the journey had taken him through the less reputable streets of the city. He'd been gazing idly out of the limousine's window, when he spotted a blue-haired figure curled up in a doorway. At once he'd ordered his driver to pull over and stepped out of the vehicle, hurrying across the road. That hair was so distinctive, he just had to be sure. 

To his complete and utter disbelief, the young man was indeed Hiwatari Kai. There was no mistaking the elegant features, smudged with dirt and haggard though they were, and the deep garnet eyes that looked up him, blood-shot and uncomprehending. 

Robert couldn't imagine what the Russian was doing out here all alone, dressed in rags and covered with filth, until he'd actually touched Kai and the young man had spoken. The aristocrat remembered the disgust and dismay he'd felt when he realised that Kai was selling himself like a common whore. He may have been raised in luxury, but the German wasn't stupid. He knew that prostitution and drug abuse went hand in hand. Just as he suspected, Kai's inner forearm was laced with angry red welts, the dead give away of a heroin user.

Deeply aggrieved by his friend's condition, Robert had helped Kai over to his limousine and was startled by the resistance he met when he'd tried to get the Russian inside. Kai had gone completely berserk, as if he were afraid to get into the car. But why? Robert didn't have the answer, but he knew that Kai needed to see a doctor immediately, so he'd picked up the Russian's feather-weight body and slid into the backseat with Kai upon his knee. 

The way Kai had whimpered and sobbed so helplessly as they sped toward the nearest hospital had confused Robert further. He'd never known the stoic Russian to make say a word unless absolutely necessary, and he hated to see such a strong person reduced to a quivering wreck. It just didn't befit someone of Kai's character and skill. Right there and then Robert had resolved to take care of the trembling teenager who clung to his shirt so fiercely. " I won't let you go, " he'd whispered into Kai's ear, " You're going to be alright, I promise. "

Easier said than done. The doctor had discussed Kai's condition with Robert earlier that night. " Aside from his obvious malnutrition and injection sites, he's got a bad fracture to his right wrist and the lacerations to the same area have become infected. He must have had the injury for at least a week but left it untreated. We've cleaned the wound and put it in plaster, but it's going to require careful monitoring. There's also a mild case of pneumonia, which is quite common for people in his condition. We're still waiting for the results of the blood test, but at this stage it doesn't look like he's contracted any diseases from needle sharing, which is our main concern with heroin users. " 

" When will you be able to confirm this? "

" The results should be back within the next two to three days. In the mean time, I've administered a sedative and ordered a regular injection of vitamins to help his immune system to get back on track. "

The doctor leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand along his clean-shaven jaw. " I have to tell you, the boy's very lucky you found him. A few more weeks on the street and he could have been seriously ill. As it stands, judging by the marks on his forearms, he hasn't been on heroin for more than a few months, which gives him a better chance of successfully kicking the habit. As you requested, we've moved him to the detox clinic and begun the treatment. BUT, " the doctor added, fixing Robert with a serious gaze, " He's going to need a lot of help. The mental dependency on drugs is often greater than the physical need, particularly with heroin. Heroin affects the user by dampening the pain receptors and slowing the heart rate, making the user feel peaceful and care free. It's an escapist's drug. In most cases there is a serious psychological issue behind its use. "

" For example, the death of someone close? "

The doctor nodded. " Most definitely. Grief is a very powerful motivator. In any case, Mr Hiwatari will need to under go serious ongoing counselling if he is to stay off drugs. I'll have a counsellor come and speak to you, if you'd like. "

" Please do. Thankyou doctor. "

" My pleasure. " 

" I have one more question, if you don't mind. "

" Of course. "

" When will he be able to travel? "

The doctor considered. " Well, given that his immune system is going to be very low, I wouldn't recommend he travel for any long periods during the next two to three weeks. But it depends on how well he recovers from treatment, and how necessary the travel is. Why? "

" I'd like to take him to Germany. " 

" Germany, huh? Lucky kid. " The doctor grinned suddenly. " If going through detox involved a free trip to Germany, maybe we'd get more people willing to give it a go. "

Robert yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock over the doorframe. The thin black hands indicated that it was all ready 8 hours since he'd given Kai over to the hospital's care. If what the doctor had said was correct, Kai should be over the worst of his withdrawal symptoms.          

Taking his coffee mug over to the sink and washing it thoroughly, Robert ventured out into the corridors of Ward 16. The patients had evidently exhausted themselves, for the screams had turned into quiet but constant moaning.

" Excuse me, " he said, pulling up a tall brunette nurse. " I'm a friend of Hiwatari Kai, in room 118. Could you tell me how he is? "

" Hiwatari-san? Oh yes, the new kid. I think he's sleeping at the moment. Would you like me to check? "

" Please. "

The nurse dashed off, returning moments later with an affirmative nod. " Yes, Hiwatari-san is asleep. According to his chart, he's responded well to the treatment and should be discharged in a few days. We have to keep him under observation, in case of a relapse, " she explained. 

Robert nodded. " Thankyou. "

" No problem. "

Sighing, Robert pulled out his mobile phone and dialled his chauffer. " Start the car. I will be there in a minute. "


	4. Nightmares

OMG, what's this? Another chapter? So soon? I must be ill or something .

Anyways, if this chapter looks a little familiar, that's cos originally it was the second chapter Beginnings, but as I was writing the third chapter it turned out to fit the story better if I changed this chapter slightly and made it the third chapter. If you haven't read the updated Beginnings yet, do so, then read Nightmares again, or you will be totally confused if you aren't all ready. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, it wouldn't be G-rated, Rei would wear tiger-print hotpants and Kai would beat the shit out of Tyson on a regular basis. 

In Loving Memory Chapter 3: Nightmares 

_He wakes up with a blinding hangover, naked in a bed that is not his own. He sits up quickly, staring down at the sleeping man beside him. Sudden panic tightens his throat and he draws a ragged breath, his heart lurching._

Oh God, what have I . . . ?

_He rises abruptly from the bed, throwing back the covers and staggering to his feet, his eyes still locked on the stranger's sleeping form. The man groans softly, twisting to lie on his back and throwing one arm over his head. _

_Stifling a sob, he stumbles hastily into his clothes, which lie scattered throughout the room in testimony to a night of passion he can't remember._

What have I done?

_He hurries awkwardly from the apartment and onto the street. His feet pound the pavement as he begins to run, tears streaming down his cheeks, desperate to leave the nightmare far behind. _

Run, traitor. Run. 

*~*~*

It hurts, was his first coherent thought. His entire body ached with exhaustion, and every beat of his heart sent another wave of it throbbing through him. He groaned, rolling onto his side and curling in on himself, faint memories of excruciating pain flashing through his mind – his stomach contracting again and again as it heaved up burning bile, shaking uncontrollably as he wept and screamed. He shuddered and quickly blocked out those thoughts. I want a hit, he thought instead, I want it all to go away . . .

" Oh good, you're awake. " The chirpy voice jolted Kai from his reverie. Panic gripped him, crimson eyes snapping open as he struggled desperately to remember where he was, what he was doing here. His paranoid addicts' brain imagined the worst. Police! Thieves! Yakuza! Fight! Run! 

" Stay away from me! " he shrieked, scrambling backwards and flailing wildly as the nurse reached out to reassure him. In his blind terror, he tangled himself in the sheets and tumbled unceremoniously to the cold floor. 

Pain lanced sharply up his right arm and he cried out. Suddenly the room was full of noise, heavy footsteps and loud voices drowning out Kai's whimpers of pain and fear. He felt himself being lifted and laid on the bed, his limbs held down as a thorn of agony pierced his shoulder. He cried out again, his muscles clenching around the needle and magnifying the pain.

Then suddenly it was over. A strange heaviness swept over his body, relaxing the Russian teenager all over and calming his mind, although he was still vaguely afraid. His vision cleared a little, and he found himself staring up at a menagerie of faces. One was speaking in a rapid, concise tone and another was simply watching him. 

After a few moments, Kai felt the weight on his limbs lift, and he was covered with a warm blanket. He pushed half-heartedly at it, more out of defiance than discomfort. Soft laughter. 

His temper flared indignantly, but before he could protest, he recognised one of the faces above him. His eyes widened. It was the purple-haired man from the night before, dressed in a white sports jacket and grey slacks. 

" Good afternoon, Hiwatari-kun. " The face smiled affably, " It's good to see you've come around. I was beginning to worry. "

The Russian glared suspiciously at him. " What are you doing here, Robert? "

" Saving your life, I expect, " said the German frankly. " Whatever drove you to such . . . unbecoming behaviour? "

" None of your fucking business, " hissed Kai vehemently, struggling to sit up and look around. He was dressed in a plain white tunic and pants, his right arm encased in plaster from knuckles to elbow. The room was small and white, sparingly furnished with chair and small table at his bedside. By the head of the bed stood a tall rack with a half empty saline bag attached, a thin plastic tube running from the bag to his left forearm. Afternoon sunlight filtered in from the large window that looked out over a buzzing metropolis below. " Where the hell am I? "

" You are in room 118, ward 16, Yumenaka Hospital, " answered a different face.

" And what the fuck am I doing here? "

" You are going through detox, a safe and medically proven program design to help alcoholics and drug users kick their substance dependencies. In other words, we're here to help you give up heroin. "

" The FUCK I will! " shouted Kai. Instantly he doubled up in a violent coughing fit, feeling like his lungs were going to burst right out of his chest. He flinched as a steadying hand was placed on his shoulder.

" Easy there, kid. " Kai was too busy gasping in pain to answer, " Just relax. You're ok, but you need to calm down. No one here's going to hurt you. " 

The cough receding, Kai lay back and closed his eyes in despair. A part of him still clung desperately to the hope that this was all some kind of nightmare, but deep down he knew it wasn't. This was as real as the marks on his arms and the scars in his heart. And no matter how much he hated his present situation, he was too weak and exhausted to do anything about it. 

He buried his face in the soft pillows and, hating himself for it, began to cry. 

The bitter sobs drowned out the low words exchanged by the other occupants of the room, and when the tears refused to fall any more, Kai found himself alone with Robert, who was watching him from the bedside chair.

" Go away, Robert, " the Russian said in hollow whisper, turning his back in his former rival, " Go back to your castle and leave me alone. "

" I can't do that, Hiwatari-kun, " said Robert quietly, " You know I can't. "

Kai let out a long, low moan. " What do you want from me? "

" I want you to stop using heroin, and put and end to this destructive lifestyle. I want you to come back to Germany with me. "

" So you can what? Fix me up so you can feel good about yourself? Fuck you, Robert. I don't need your help. " 

" You may not want it, but I WILL give it to you Kai, because I cannot stand by and watch you destroy your life. "

" What I do with my life is my business, so fuck off and leave me alone! "

There was a tense silence. Robert knew that he was fast losing control of the conversation. " Are you thirsty? Hungry? " He asked, moving to safer territory. The last thing he wanted was for the unstable teen to become upset and hurt himself, or aggravate his injuries. " I can have the nurse bring you something immediately. "

Kai paused, realising that his throat WAS parched and that he WAS starving, but refused to show any enthusiasm. He ducked his head and mumbled, " Yeah, whatever. "

Robert left the room and soon returned with a plastic cup of water, which Kai took and drank quickly, almost choking as its icy coldness burned his throat and chest. Once he started he couldn't seem to stop, and when he finished he looked around for more.

" Sorry, Hiwatari-kun. You can't have too much fluid at once or you will get sick. "

" Fuck that, " snarled the Russian, crushing the cup and hurling to the far side of the room in a sudden fit of rage. The water had made him feel a little stronger, but now that his stomach had got a taste, it began to groan and beg for more. Kai doubled over, coughing.

A nurse entered with a tray of food, which she set on the bedside table. She straightened and smiled brightly at her patient. " My! Aren't you a cutie! " She giggled, making Kai blush awkwardly. She was one of those bubbly, no-nonsense nurses who never gave you a second to feel sorry for yourself. " I bet you scrub up a real treat! I'll have to ask Sakamoto-sensei to have you bathed at once! " She chatted happily as she deftly arranged the pillows behind Kai's back so that he was propped upright, took his temperature and heart rate and noted both on a clipboard on the end of his bed, then set the tray over his lap. " Now don't eat too fast, " she warned, wagging a precautionary finger under the Russian's nose as she turned to leave, " Or you'll just vomit it all up. And I doubt the night nurse will like to have to clean that up! " With a laugh, she closed the door behind her. 

Overcoming his stunned surprise at her whirlwind professionalism, Kai fixed his hungry gaze on the food she had left. After a moment's hesitation, he picked up the fork in his left hand, and began to eat slowly.

It wasn't particularly good food, but the starving Russian ate every morsal. He steadfastly ignored Robert's thoughtful gaze, focussing on using the cutlery with his unfavoured hand. Several times his patience snapped and he cursed, temped to eat with his fingers. But something in him wanted to prove – to who? To Robert, who watched silently from his chair? To himself? – that he could use the fork, so he persevered. 

When he had finished, Robert took the tray from his lap and Kai settled back on his pillows with a soft sigh. He was by no means satisfied, but he felt much better, stronger. Robert fetched him another cup of water, which he gulped down as eagerly as the first one, then wriggled around until he was lying on his back, staring up at the white ceiling. It had long turned to evening outside and a light had been switched on, but it had was turned down to about half strength, since Kai's eyes were still sensitive to brightness, and the room was bathed with dusky light.

Still Robert said nothing. The German noble knew that he had to be careful – the doctor had warned him about the unstable temperament of recovering heroin addicts, especially those who were beginning to feel the cravings again.  

But Kai seemed fairly calm, his chest rising and falling evenly beneath the blankets, coughing only occasionally as he drifted into slumber. 

Quietly, Robert drew the curtains to block out the glaring lights and sounds from the streets below. Kai stirred in his sleep and shivered a little, prompting the aristocrat to tuck the blankets more securely around the skeletal teen before returning to his silent vigil from the hospital chair. 

Z: Are we starting to see the structure pattern yet folks?

Muse ( Yami Z ): No

Z: Then you should be working harder.

Yami Z: Fuck you!

Z: You know you to, Yami!

Yami Z: But you're a girl, and I am a guy . . . Girl + guy = hetro. Ewww! . 

Rei: Seeing as Kai's busy with this fic, I'm free 

Yami Z: Excellent! You! ***points to Rei*** Get in the closet. I will be there shortly. You! ***points to Z*** Get started on the next chapter.

Z: Aww, can't I watch?

Yami: Hell no! This is secret boys' business!

Rei: It's not like she doesn't know what we'll be doing, Yami.

Yami: SILENCE! That is beside the point! For that, I shall have to punish you!

Rei: Is that a threat or a promise?

Yami: You know it is ***snicker* **Now, where's that whipped cream?

Z: I ate it. And it wasn't cream, it was man-sauce.

Rei and Yami: 0_0;

See this button? This one here? 

 l  

 l    

 l    

V   Click on it and review! Go on, you know you want to =^.^=


End file.
